


In Painful

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: After a match that the Jackals lost Atsumu and Sakusa decide to leave together. Atsumu has to go to the bathroom so he tells Sakusa to wait for him, which doesn't go as well as he thought.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 58





	In Painful

_"Sakusa-kun, can you answer a few questions for our program?"_

_"Aren't you with the Jackals? Tell us how you think the game went!"_

_"It's sad that they lost. Oh, hey, that's one of their members, right? Can we get an interview?"_

_"Can I get a picture!"_

_"Pull your mask down, you look freakish."_

_"Now that you mention it you're right. It's really weird."_

_"Maybe we should find one of the normal members."_

_"That'll work."_

_"It's so weird!"_

_"I'm glad I didn't bring my kids or else they'd start copying him."_

_"Wha—is he okay?! He suddenly fell to his knees!"_

_"Come on, let's get out of here. I don't want to be associated."_

_"Someone get a medic!"_

_"Haha, did he snap?!"_

Sakusa holds his chest tightly, attempting to focus on his breathing. His knees tremble against the hard floor. He's sweating, a lot, and his vision is foggy, and the sound entering his ears sounds distorted.

He's an animal.

People are snapping photos of his vulnerable state like he's on display in a zoo or a museum, trophy in a trophy case. People are laughing at his weakening mental state, cameras are flashing and it's blinding.

What did he do?

What did he do to deserve this?

Somebody help him.

Somebody, anybody.

Someone—

"I'm going to have ta' kindly ask everyone to move the fuck out of the way."

The familiar voice snaps Sakusa back into it. He looks up to see Atsumu kneeling down and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm so, so sorry," Atsumu whispers, "I left ya alone yet I knew ya couldn't handle things like this alone." Sakusa hugs him back, burying his head in the blond's chest while muttering a thank you.

Even more clicks of cameras and flashes of lights emerge, causing Sakusa to go back to feeling anxious. "Goddammit, put that shit away!" Atsumu shouts, getting mixed responses. Some of them gasp, some put their phones away, and some just snicker and continue to take photos. "Shit," Atsumu mutters when he feels the male in his arms start to shake.

"No, really, put everything away. Phones, cameras, whatever the hell else. Better yet, delete it all. You do realise that without his consent to take those photos then it's illegal, right?"

Thank whatever god is blessing them this terrible day.

The rest of the team arrived just in time.

Meian and Inunaki are walking around making sure all photos are deleted while the rest are standing there, intimidating anyone who tries to sneak a peek.

"Oh and, to the phone users, if any of those images are backed up and I find out you have them then I promise you will lose everything," Meian says, a smile wide on his face and his hands behind his back.

Sakusa tugs a bit on Atsumu's shirt, gaining his attention. "Yeah? Need something?" The blond asks. "L-Lo…" "Lo?" "I love you. I love you so much. Don't leave me here, it's scary." Atsumu's surprised by the confession but hides it with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I promise I won't ever do it again."


End file.
